Atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes may be used to deposit various thin film layers for fabrication of semiconductor devices. In conventional CFD processing, each half-reaction involves saturation. Under some conditions, some ALD result in incomplete film deposition on the wafer, film islanding and film thickness variation. Some approaches to address incomplete film deposition may include overdosing by using longer dosing times to saturate the wafer surface with film precursor. However, extended dosing time may waste valuable precursor during film nucleation phases. The additive effect of extending processing time may diminish process tool throughput, requiring the installation and maintenance of additional process tools to support a production line. Films produced by such approaches may also have physical, chemical, or electrical characteristics that provide inadequate device performance.